How to Save a Life
by DoctorWhovian18
Summary: A story set on Tol Eressea. Frodo arrives on the island slightly doubtful as to whether or not he will be able to attain full peace. Tirwen, an Elven woman who has lived on Tol Eressea for a decade, is also in need of deep emotional and mental healing. The two meet, and find that maybe, just maybe, they can help each other. Written for Aria Breuer. Rated T to be safe. Book-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I've had half-written for a couple of weeks but I just wanted to update my other stories first. This will be written in collaboration with Aria Breuer and is dedicated to her for the online friendship she has had with me and for her love of LOTR and Frodo Baggins ^_^ I hope she, and everyone else, enjoys this. The first chapter is a short one, but others will be longer. This is just a bit of a prologue.**

The woman blinked slowly as she woke from the Elvish equivalent of sleep. Her dreams, as always, had been full of dark, twisting shadows and emptiness so great that it felt like a hole existed in her chest.

But this morning there had been something else. A face. It was a small face, slightly Elvish in appearance, but also different. The face's pale skin contrasted greatly with the pink tinge to the cheeks and the sapphire blue of the eyes, which were wide with excitement and anticipation.

The woman knew who this was. It was common knowledge that the great evil of Middle-earth had been vanquished, and the One Ring destroyed. It was also common knowledge that the Ringbearer himself, seeking healing from the lasting effects of carrying the cursed object, would be sailing to Tol Eressea, along with Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel.

The face she had seen in her dreams was the hobbit Frodo Baggins.

Frodo breathed deeply as he stepped out of the sleeping quarters onto the deck, making his way to the prow of the ship. He found his elder cousin Bilbo sitting there, gazing wistfully out over the mists that covered the world around them, reducing sight to a few metres. However, both hobbits trusted that the Elves knew where they were going.

Frodo seated himself next to Bilbo, still feeling a bit shaky after the previous day's events. It had been the anniversary of his injury on Weathertop and it had felt like the worst day of his life. He didn't remember much, only feeling as though he had been frozen solid and a sharp shard of ice was imbedded in his left shoulder. He had woken from the feverish delirium late the last night and told that they would soon arrive at Tol Eressea, where the pain would slowly lessen.

Unconsciously, he placed a hand over the wound, feeling it throb icily. It couldn't compare to the previous day's pain, but it was still mildly distracting. Bilbo's hand rested on his other shoulder, and Frodo turned to him.

"Nearly there, my boy. Then we can both rest. And perhaps, one day, we will be able to banish the evils of that ghastly thing from our minds, hey?" Bilbo murmured softly, his voice quavering with the age that had shown up so quickly once the Ring had left his possession.

Frodo managed a smile. "I hope so, Uncle."

He felt a warm presence behind him and knew, without looking, that Galadriel hovered over them. She, too, eagerly awaited their arrival on the island, to see her beloved daughter again.

"How do you fare, dear hobbits?" she asked, her voice washing over them like a summer breeze, alleviating some of the ache in Frodo's shoulder.

"Better." Frodo answered, and his smile as he gazed up at her was far more relaxed.

Bilbo chuckled. "I'm right as rain, as always. Say, Lady, do you think I will feel youth on Tol Eressea once again?"

Galadriel smiled brightly. "The physical maladies will be the first to be washed away. You both will soon feel the energy and strength of your youth, but it is the mental scars which will be the most difficult to heal. I believe that both of you can overcome them, in time, as long as you remain willing."

"I know they will." A gruffer voice announced Gandalf's arrival. "How many times have I told you, Lady, and Elrond that hobbits will forever surprise you."

Galadriel smiled. "I did not believe you until the Fellowship entered under the leaves of Lorien, but then I knew that Halflings would change the world. Perhaps soon, Middle-earth will fade from the time of Men and the time of Hobbits will arise."

Bilbo grinned up at her. "Soon for you, Lady, but possibly over an Age for Men and hobbits."

She dipped her head gracefully.

A few hours passed in soft silence. No talk was necessary, and the silence was not awkward. However Frodo was locked in a constant mental battle with himself. It had oft happened since leaving the Grey Havens. Each time his thoughts wandered back to Middle-earth, and the Shire, and all those left behind, he would immediately try to focus on something else, whether it was the soft sound of the wind or the grain of the wooden boat. For it was too painful to remember, when he knew his past was lost to him.

He did not regret his decision to sail to the Undying Lands, as he knew that he could not continue to be a burden on his friends when he had no peace within himself, but the knowledge that all he held dear was gone was too much to bear along with all his other pains. Perhaps one day he would be able to remember with fondness, and look ahead to the slim possibility of Sam following him, or Legolas, who had always spoken wistfully of the sea. But not today.

At that moment, he was pulled from his musings by a sweet scent on the faint wind, and the delightful sound of elegant voices, carried to them over an unknown distance. They were Elven voices, and though Frodo could not yet understand what was being said, his mind felt strangely calmed as he closed his eyes and let himself listen.

"We are nearly there." Galadriel whispered, her tone of voice portraying her longing and relief. Longing to see her daughter again, to see the island of Tol Eressea, and relief for the hobbits who could finally begin their final journey to healing.

 **Well, there it is :) Hope everyone enjoyed that and I look forward to hearing in reviews. Till next time ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Chapters in one day, wow! I would like to thank Aria Breuer and our dear Frodo for ideas for this chapter, as even though this is dedicated to the former, I love getting ideas from her :) Hope everyone enjoys this chapter as it has a few sweet moments.**

And so it was that Frodo, Bilbo, Gandalf and the Elves arrived at Tol Eressea. Frodo's first view of the island was breathtaking, and truly it seemed as though, for a brief moment, breathing became difficult.

Looming out of the mists came the shapes of tall trees gathered together into huge patches of forest, their bark a silvery grey and their leaves deep green. Then, as they sailed closer, houses were revealed. Elegant, homely buildings that reminded him neither of Rivendell or Lothlorien, but somewhere in between. He was instantly relieved to notice that there were plenty of houses that were not up in the trees; he didn't think he could cope with any more flets.

The shimmering coast was revealed last of all, and the sand was not the golden hue that Frodo had seen at the edges of the Grey Havens, but a shimmering bright white, yet it still seemed warm. Everything was pure, and as they neared the dock – Frodo was amazed to see that even the wharf they were pulling up to had been beautifully carved to give the appearance of vines and flowers twisting around the poles – the Elven singers raised their voices in a harmonious crescendo.

Frodo felt stunned and in a dream as an Elven woman approached and helped them, one by one, off the boat. First Bilbo, whom she dipped her head to in an almost bow, then Frodo himself who received the same gesture, then Gandalf. Something about her seemed familiar to Frodo, but he didn't realise what it was until she reached Elrond.

He stepped off the boat and onto the smooth wood of the pier. The Elven woman took his hands in her own and their eyes met. No words were spoken aloud, but Frodo suspected that they were saying much through the strange mind communication that some Elves used. He knew at once that this was Celebrian, and realised that she shared physical features of both her mother and daughter.

Galadriel stepped off the boat unassisted, and Celebrian's eyes flickered to her. They were shining with unshed tears, and she fondly embraced her mother, then relented and embraced Elrond as well, grinning broadly.

"Welcome, to all of you. Such a long-awaited journey, and you have finally arrived. Welcome, and may you all find peace."

Her voice was like Galadriel's in that it was warm, but it was not as deep and sounded more like a beautiful bird call.

Extending a slender arm, she led them to the end of the pier where a group of Elves awaited. Frodo had a smile on his face from Celebrian and Elrond's reunion, which he made sure stayed there as he was introduced to the Elves. He was surprised how few were there, but guessed that they had not wanted to overwhelm him and Bilbo. However, at each introduction, the Elf bowed and said, "It is an honour, Ringbearer" both to him and his cousin.

The last Elf was a woman who was introduced as Tirwen. She had the most striking brown eyes with a slight tinge of green, like flecks of moss on a tree trunk. Her hair was long and sleek. It was a lighter shade of brown than her eyes and a thin braid pulled stray strands away from her face. She wore a dress of emerald green and her skin was the colour of the sand on the shore.

When they were introduced, she seemed to freeze as her eyes met his. It only lasted for the briefest of moments, before she looked down, dipped gracefully in a curtsey and murmured, "It is an honour." Frodo wondered if he had even imagined it. He nodded politely and thanked her, before moving on with Bilbo as Celebrian led them towards the house they were to be living in.

Frodo's thoughts lingered on Tirwen as he followed Celebrian, but she was briefly banished from his mind when he saw their living quarters.

He knew that the Elves had been expecting him for at least a year, but he had not expected anything like this. In front of him was an almost perfect replica of Bag End, tucked away at the back of the town and built into a hill covered with bright green grass. It even had the same round windows, and a garden, and the front fence.

Celebrian, seeing both his and Bilbo's shocked faces, smiled at them both and gestured for them to go inside.

"You are here to heal, and we know you would feel more comfortable living as close as possible to how you are used to. Our best architects were assigned to building this for you. Please, go in."

They did, and even though their possessions and furniture had not been magically transported to Tol Eressea, it still instantly felt like home. The layout was the same and the furniture that was carefully placed in each room was as hobbit-like as the Elves could manage. Bilbo was delighted to discover that the pantry was fully stocked.

Frodo wanted to ask how they knew what Bag End looked like, but found that words escaped him. He looked at Celebrian, Elrond, Galadriel and Gandalf, who had followed them. He wanted to thank them, as he knew they all would have somehow had a part in this, but could only stare, wide eyes, with a huge grin on his face.

"Is it satisfactory?" Celebrian asked.

"Satisfactory?" Bilbo had found his own tongue. "My Lady, it is superb! How can we ever repay you for this gift?"

"You misunderstand." Celebrian murmured with a smile. "This is the Elves of Tol Eressea repaying you, for saving Middle-earth, and myself, for bringing my husband and mother back to me"

Frodo felt tears prickling behind his eyes, and he blinked them away. "Thank you." He finally managed to say.

Celebrian nodded. "Then we shall leave you for a while, as I am sure you wish to relax after your long journey. If you desire anything, just ask a passing Elf. We shall be in the large cottage at the end of the path. Be sure to let us know if you wish to be shown around, or have any questions."

"We will." Bilbo promised. "And again, thank you, all of you."

Gandalf smiled at them, while Galadriel and Elrond both nodded. They left Frodo and Bilbo alone then, and the two immediately split up. Bilbo went to the pantry, intent on cooking his first meal in the Undying Lands in style, while Frodo headed to the room that, in Hobbiton, was his.

It was clearly the same here, and he was happy to see the shelves stocked with many books. Someone must have mentioned his love of reading.

But he did not go to pick up one of the books, for once alone his thoughts had again wandered to the Elf woman, Tirwen. He didn't know what it was, but something about her had struck him. She, like all Elves, was strikingly beautiful, but something about her stood out. She had been shyer than the others. That could be part of it, he thought.

After fifteen minutes or so of contemplating it, he realised that he had seen something of himself in her eyes. In that one look, he had seen hurt and suffering, inflicted long ago perhaps but not yet gone. Something had happened to Tirwen, and she was here to be healed from it. That is why he knew that there was something there that they shared.

He would ask Celebrian where to find her.

* * *

Tirwen had been burning with embarrassment and annoyance at herself since meeting Frodo. She had prepared herself all morning, and what does she do when the moment comes? She froze and could barely get any words out. She was sure that Frodo would have laughed at her inwardly, or at least thought her stupid.

And yet she couldn't stop thinking about him. She had seen the same lasting pain in his eyes that she saw in the mirror every day. Her heart went out to him and she had been tempted to follow him and the others as they were shown to the replica of his and Bilbo's home, which she had helped build, but had decided against it due to the risk of being caught by Celebrian.

Dear Celebrian. The woman had treated her like a daughter, which Tirwen knew meant much as her own daughter, Arwen Undomiel, had decided to remain in Middle-earth and married a Man. Celebrian had helped her a lot since she had sailed to Tol Eressea nearly a decade ago.

"Tirwen, you seem distracted, what is on your mind?"

Startled, she looked up at Sildor, her closest friend who had travelled over the sea with her. He was looking down at her with a concerned expression, for he was a few inches taller than her.

"Just the newcomers, Sildor." She answered. "I fear I made a fool of myself. I seem to never be able to act normally when meeting new people, but this was the worst. I fear I may have given a very bad impression of myself."

Sildor took her hand in a friendly gesture, smiling at her. "I am sure it wasn't that bad, Tirwen. I, too, am fascinated over the arrivals, the Halflings especially." He sighed wistfully. "The first non-Elves to ever set foot on Tol Eressea."

"Yes." Tirwen agreed. "They are unique, but they have both born the One. The elder seems less bothered than the younger, even though I have heard that he had It for longer. If I get a chance, I shall have to ask Celebrian or Galadriel why this is."

Sildor nodded. "Well, as long as you are well."

She looked up at him. "As well as I can be, dear Sildor. As well as I can be."

 **In case anyone was wondering, I have completely invented Sildor, unless there is actually an Elf with that name, which would be really weird because I just came up with the name. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this. Not sure when I'll update again, but hopefully soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I cant believe that it's only been 24 hours and I'm already updating Chapter 3. I'm really loving this story. I hope everyone likes this chapter and, once again, a big thank you to Aria Breuer, for whom this story is written. Also, I forgot a disclaimer so: the Tolkien characters and places spoken of in this story belong to the Tolkien family. All I own is Tirwen, Sildor, any other OC Elves that appear and the plot :) Enjoy!**

The following few days, Tirwen saw only flashes of the two Ringbearers as they were given tours of the towns and forests and coastlines. She did not deliberately follow them, but wound up seeing them as they passed around a corner or vanished under the shade of the trees, being led by Celebrian and, quite often, different groups of Elves eager to find out about their lives and travels.

Tirwen was both patient and impatient. She was patient because she knew that the two hobbits were here forever and so she knew that they would meet her properly at one stage or another. Additionally, with the questions she had, she didn't want to ask them for fear of bringing up memories they didn't want to revisit.

However, she was also impatient, especially to meet Frodo again. She wanted to apologise for being so awkward on the first day and, though she wouldn't do it at first, her curiosity was burning to know what it was like to carry the Ring. She had been told stories of Sauron and the One Ring since she was only a few hundred years old. Now at over a thousand, she was desperate to find out the end to the tale. She had left Middle-earth only a short while before the War of the Ring, as it had come to be known, had begun.

She also felt slightly guilty, as the impatient side to her was dominant. Accompanying it was a feeling of hurt and betrayal, even though she knew that she shouldn't expect Frodo to pay her any attention whatsoever. Still…she had always been a bit funny about being neglected, even when it was unfair to think that way, for so many years now…She tried so hard to change herself, but nothing seemed to work.

As it so happened, the meeting came as the first week since the newcomers arrival came to an end. She was seated on the sand near the wharf, her eyes closed as she listened to the wind, trying to calm her racing thoughts. She heard someone walk down the shore to stand next to her and presumed it was Sildor.

But when he spoke, it wasn't the deep, slow voice of her friend, but the soft, well-spoken tones of Frodo.

"Hello, Tirwen. Do you mind if I sit down? I don't want to bother you."

* * *

Frodo had thoroughly enjoyed being shown around Tol Eressea over the next week. The island was absolutely stunning. It reminded him of the timelessness of Lothlorien. He received a shock when Gandalf told him that it had been a week since their arrival. The nights and days blended together seamlessly, and the fact that he was sleeping better than he had for many months – if not longer – meant that his mood was almost always light.

Almost. The only times it wasn't is if one of their constant entourage of Elves asked a question about the Ring. He would respond politely, of course, as he could understand and did not resent them their curiosity, but inwardly he would flinch at the memory of the weight around his neck. He would subconsciously reach up and rub the top of his spine, even though the scars from where the chain had bitten into the skin were long gone, and he could only find Shelob's puncture wound because he knew it was there. He would receive a concerned look from Bilbo, and Gandalf, and Elrond, and would quickly change the subject.

He kept an eye out for Tirwen, but it was as though she had vanished. In fact, he began to wonder if she _had_ been a dream, because he had felt in a daze when he got off the ship. Finally, on the week anniversary of their arrival, he went up to Celebrian and asked her.

"Lady, where might I find the Elf woman Tirwen, who was among those who met us at the dock?"

Celebrian's expression at that question was a queer one. She looked as if she wanted to smile, and her eyes seemed to be telling him something that he couldn't understand. There was also a strange relief in them. All of which confused Frodo, but Celebrian offered no explanation.

"I have not seen her today, but Tirwen does enjoy spending time on the beach. She loves the sound of the sea. I would look for her there, before anywhere else." She replied, asking no questions as to why he wished to find her.

Frodo thanked her and headed out of the town and back towards the beach. A part of him was quite glad to be going that way, as he, too, was fascinated by the coastline. It was completely new to him; the salty smell of the water, the soft-yet-gritty feeling of the sand beneath his feet, the fresh wind blowing away negative thoughts. And he loved it.

He saw her sitting on the sand, facing the sea, with her hands around her knees and her chin resting on them. As he walked closer, he saw that her eyes were closed. She did not move as he approached.

He didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hello, Tirwen. Do you mind if I sit down? I don't want to bother you."

* * *

Tirwen's eyes flashed open and she looked up at him. Well, she didn't have to look far, due to the hobbit's naturally short stature. He was smiling at her almost shyly and, unbidden, she felt her face warm slightly.

She floundered for a few moments before saying, "No, of course I do not mind. Please, do sit down."

He did so, leaning back on his hands. There was silence for a minute or two, then Tirwen and Frodo opened their mouths to speak at the exact same time.

A small grin spread across both of their faces at the awkwardness of the moment, before Frodo said, "You go first."

Tirwen looked down. "I must apologise for the first day you arrived. I acted foolishly. You must think me silly, Ringbearer."

"Please, call me Frodo." He said instantly. "And not at all." He looked as if he was going to say more, but stopped himself.

"What were you going to say a moment ago?" she asked instead, relieved at his response but also wondering if he had only told her to appease her. Although, something about his manner gave her the impression that Frodo rarely, if ever, spoke falsehood.

"I was going to say that I have fallen in love with the sea." He said quietly, staring out at the ocean.

Of course, she realised, he would be unfamiliar with beaches, living far north-west in the Shire. She had never been to the Shire, but, coming from Rivendell, had known a bit about it and about hobbits. She may have even seen Bilbo when he had travelled through Rivendell, but she couldn't be sure.

"I always enjoy coming to the beach." She agreed. "I find it peaceful."

"I can understand."

She looked over at him and saw that he was no longer looking at the sea, but smiling softly at her. Then, seemingly realising himself, he looked down and sighed.

He seemed…frustrated? But what for?

"Is something the matter?" she asked, after brief hesitation.

He shook his head and, to both her surprise and disappointment, got to his feet.

"It's nothing. I just…" he trailed off. "I am sorry. We shall speak again maybe tomorrow. I must go, for I think Bilbo calls me."

And he left. Truly, she did hear a voice calling Frodo's name, so she supposed that there was a valid reason for him to leave, but he appeared flustered. She wondered what had been going through his mind. She had probably made a bad impression again, although she had no idea what she had said wrong. She had barely said anything at all. Sighing deeply and feeling quite saddened by Frodo's abrupt departure, she left the sand and headed back home. She wondered if Frodo would find her the following day, like he said, but knew that it was probably unlikely.

She wasn't the easiest person to get along with, not through any anti-social desires of her own. People just found her quietness strange. That was why she never felt comfortable enough to speak to people of why she was so quiet. She had a brief hope that maybe Frodo would be the one, but the prospects of that weren't looking good.

At least she was relatively happy here. She would have to be content with that for now.

 **I know, we're getting a bit deep here, but this is going to be a decent length fic where they both find healing in each other. I really hope everyone, not just Aria, is enjoying this, as I am enjoying writing it a lot :) Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. The idea for this occurred to me as I started writing, so I hope it isn't too random and there IS a purpose to it being in this story, which will be explained next chapter. As always, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I hope you're all enjoying getting more into Tirwen's character.**

"Are you listening to me, Frodo?" Bilbo asked, a slight tinge of annoyance in his voice.

Frodo looked up and over at his cousin, feeling quite ashamed. Usually, he would never ever give Bilbo reason to question his attention. Frodo's only excuse was that he had been berating himself, as they made their way to Elrond and Celebrian's dwelling for the evening meal, for acting so strangely in front of Tirwen.

"I am sorry, Bilbo. I was just a bit distracted." He said, not wishing to elaborate and hoped Bilbo didn't ask. But at his cousin's next words, Frodo couldn't help but cringe.

"Ah, my boy, do not apologise. It's about time you found a nice lass to settle down with. Granted, she's an Elf, but that does not matter."

Frodo's eyes went wide and his face felt like an open oven.

"Bilbo! That is not the case at all. I have only spoken to Tirwen twice, once properly. I know nothing about her, but only wish to be friends. That is all." He gasped.

Bilbo said nothing, but there was an annoying smirk on his face as he resumed what he was saying. Frodo made a special effort to pay attention this time.

In truth, he only did want to be friends with Tirwen. He didn't even know why he wanted that much, and he'd probably blown his chance now by leaving so awkwardly, but there was just…something about her. Something mysterious. Something…similar.

He had little explanation for why he had left in such a hurry. He felt extremely confused and awkward sitting next to her, as she didn't say very much. He was used to being surrounded by such talkative people that it was strange to meet someone as quiet, if not more so, than him. He hated to admit it to himself…but he had been cowardly. He had run away from the alien-ness of the meeting. Now, he would either have to make it up to Tirwen the next time he saw her, or forget about it.

His thoughts had wandered again, but Bilbo made no more comments on it. Frodo didn't know whether he preferred that, as the direction his cousin's thoughts were taking were uncomfortable, to say the least.

He had to snap out of it when they reached the elaborate building that served as Elrond and Celebrian's living quarters. It was originally Celebrian's, of course, but there had been no question of Elrond joining her.

The building was carved of marble and a beautiful precious stone unique to Tol Eressea that was as hard as glass and strong as diamond, but was made up of swirling strains of melted colours, all iridescent in their beauty. Two columns greeted the group as they went inside, launching high into the air and curving gracefully into a dome thirty metres above their heads. Thick woollen carpets protected their bare feet from the cold of the floor, and as they went into the next room, they were met with a delicate oak table covered in too many dishes to count.

Tirwen was pushed to the back of Frodo's mind, for he knew he could not afford to appear disrespectful to Elrond or Celebrian, after all they both had done for him. Besides, he also had to focus on enjoying the food, which he had found different to what he was used to, but absolutely delicious.

* * *

Tirwen had planned to return home, but her feet took her elsewhere. She ended up strolling through the forest; another place she enjoyed, though not quite as much as the coast. She couldn't work out why Frodo had acted the way he did, but decided that worrying over it would only lead her thoughts to roads she didn't want to go down.

Suddenly, she heard a muffled cry of "Help!".

Her ears pricked, and she turned towards the noise. The cry came again, and in an instant she was running. She sprinted deeper into the forest, dodging trees and leaping over rocks with ease, following the voice.

When it silenced, she paused, her heart beating loudly in her ears as her mind considered what the silence might mean.

"Hello!" she yelled. "Are you still there?"

There was a moment – one of the tensest she had ever experienced in her ten years on the island – where she feared no answer would come.

Then, "Yes! I'm here! Please help me!"

The voice was young, that much Tirwen could easily sense. She spotted, about two hundred metres away, a cave. Its entrance was blocked by a pile of small boulders and rocks, except for a small gap on the side.

The voice continued as Tirwen approached, and she identified it as a young Elf girl. She sounded in pain, which worried her even more.

"I…I just wanted to explore, and there was a cave in at the entrance. I would have gotten myself out, but one of the rocks fell on my leg and I'm trapped and I think it's broken." She was nearly in tears.

Tirwen took a deep breath to calm herself. She normally wasn't good in a crisis, but she had to be now, because this little girl needed her.

"So, you can't move?" she asked, peering through the gap. She could see the dim outline of a figure a few feet away, but she was sitting – or laying – just outside the gap.

"No." the girl answered.

"What's your name?" Tirwen asked, hoping that this question would distract her.

"Irina."

"Well, Irinia, I can't come and get you at the moment." At the girl's scared gasp, Tirwen added, "But I think there is someone who can. Will you be alright to wait for just a little bit?"

"Y-yes."

The issue was that Tirwen couldn't fit through the gap. She came very close, but, being an Elf, she was just too tall to fold her body into the area. But a hobbit…

She raced back to the town and asked the first person she came across where the Ringbearers were. When the Elf told her that they were having supper with Elrond and Celebrian, she debated briefly whether to bother them or wait.

No, she decided, a trapped girl with an injured leg was more important.

Hoping that she didn't make a fool of herself again, she pushed open the doors and strode confidently into the dining room; after all her visits to Celebrian, she knew the house back to front.

"I am sorry to bother you." She said as soon as she entered the room, interrupting the hum of voices that greeted her. Four faces turned towards her. Elrond looked slightly disapproving. Celebrian, knowing her the best, was aware that Tirwen wouldn't do this unless there was a reason, so she appeared concerned. Bilbo, to her surprise and confusion, smiled broadly at her. As for Frodo, well, he looked a bit confused. She avoided his eyes.

"Well, what is the matter?" Celebrian asked.

Tirwen quickly explained about Irina and why she needed a hobbit to go and get her.

"How far?" Frodo asked immediately.

"About a half-mile into the forest." Tirwen answered, tentatively looking up at him. His eyes were no longer confused, but focussed. He turned to Bilbo.

"You won't be able to get there fast enough. I'll go." He said.

Bilbo gave him a look that was half-grateful, half-smirking, which confused Tirwen even more. What was with the elder hobbit? Frodo just frowned at him, standing and following her out the door.

"I am very sorry to take you away from your meal." Tirwen said after a moment of silence.

"Don't be. This is important." Frodo murmured in reply, but said nothing else.

Tirwen, too, did not speak. If he was giving her the silent treatment, well…she was good at giving it back. She still didn't know why he was behaving strangely, and it did mildly annoy her, but she convinced herself to be patient…for now.

They made their way to the cave without saying anything. By then, it had grown quite dark. It didn't bother Tirwen, but she knew that, though hobbits had better eyesight than Men, Frodo would be affected. She berated herself for not bringing a lamp.

"Irina." She called softly. No reply, so she tried a bit louder, "Irinia? Irinia!"

There was not a sound from within the cave. Tirwen felt her heart jump into her throat, and she looked over at Frodo to see that his eyes were wide and he was already moving towards the gap.

"Be careful." Tirwen whispered, suddenly fearful that she would end up with two casualties on her hands.

He gave her a nod, before heading in. It was a bit of a squeeze, even for him, but he managed it.

"I can't see anything." He called out a moment later. There was a scuffling sound. "But I've found her. She's lying down, so I think she is unconscious." There was a pause. "She is not dead."

Tirwen let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding in. "Can you remove the rock?"

"I think so."

She heard it clearly as he tried to shove it off. It took him two attempts, but eventually Tirwen heard it roll away. A moment later, Tirwen saw a head of long, blond hair appear.

"Take her shoulders and pull her out." Frodo said. "Very gently. I'm not sure if her leg is broken or not, but there is a lot of blood and it's not sitting right, so I would say that it is."

"Thank you." Tirwen murmured, leaning down and sticking her hands into the gap to gently grip the tops of Irina's shoulders and drag her out, inch by inch. Once she was fully out, Tirwen scooped her up into her arms, careful not to bump her leg, and waited for Frodo to exit, looking fatigued but relieved, before heading back. She could see that Irina's leg was definitely in a bad way, but other than that the girl seemed unharmed. Celebrian would be able to take care of her.

 **I presumed that there would have to be Elf children on Tol Eressea and none of my research said otherwise, but please tell me if this is not the case :) Whether or not Irina is ok will be next chapter. And, like I said, also explained will be the reason for the inclusion of this event. Review, favourite and follow, please, if you liked it ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is one of the longest, if not the longest, chapters yet. I got a bit carried away, he he. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as we further expand both Frodo and Tirwen. Also, I'm thanking Frodo for the idea of inviting Tirwen over for tea. As this story is about him, he likes giving me ideas ^_^**

Tirwen found that she couldn't stop glancing over at Frodo on the way back to Celebrian's dwelling. Despite the darkness, it was as though he had developed a slight glow since rescuing Irina. Maybe that was just to her eyes. His were bright and alert, and he, too, continually looked at Irina to see if she was going to wake up. Due to this, he noticed Tirwen's staring, and she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

However, instead of telling her to stop staring, he said, "Lucky you found her when you did. She wouldn't have lasted the night." His voice was light, and he smiled at her.

She looked down. "Well, you can thank my Elvish hearing for that. I wasn't really anywhere near her. Besides, it's you she should thank when she wakes up, because you're the one that climbed in after her."

"It's not exactly like you could have fit in there." Frodo pointed out. They had nearly reached the edge of the forest.

Tirwen confessed what had been going through her mind since she found Irina. "I could have moved some of the rocks to make the gap larger. There is no excuse. For all I know, the time spent running to find you and bring you to the cave could have been too long."

She was still studying the forest floor, so she jumped when Frodo suddenly placed his hand over the one that was hooked under Irina's knees.

"You did what you thought was best in the moment, and Irina will be fine. That's the important thing. Focus on that. I've had to learn that lesson the hard way more than once."

He was smiling and, though Celebrian and Sildor had told her the same thing countless times, when Frodo said it, it seemed to have a different effect. She actually thought she understood what he was saying. To her surprise, she found herself smiling back. She nodded, to show that his words were sinking in.

They didn't say anything else until they were greeted by Celebrian outside the large house, but Tirwen was glad that Frodo wasn't acting strangely again, and she felt like they had made some sort of connection.

Neither of them would leave Irina until Celebrian had healed the girl's leg and put her into a calm, deep sleep. Bilbo congratulated them both on the rescue and continued to give strange looks to Frodo, who merely rolled his eyes. Tirwen wanted to ask what it was all about, but decided that it must be something private if Frodo wasn't saying anything.

"Please let me know when she wakes up tomorrow." Tirwen said to Celebrian as the elder Elf shooed them from the Healing room.

"I will, my dear, I promise. And you too, Ring-bearer." Celebrian pledged.

Tirwen wondered if it was her imagination when she saw Frodo flinch just slightly at the title. She wondered again what sort of lasting effect the Ring had left on him. Something in her wanted to help him, but she didn't have the slightest idea how to get him to open up to her.

* * *

Frodo breathed a sigh of relief when he made it back to the Bag End replica and retreated into his room, clicking the door lock. He didn't want any more questions from Bilbo. The old hobbit hadn't stopped asking what he and Tirwen had spoken of, what Frodo thought of her, and occasionally enquired about Irina.

He flopped down onto his bed, tired after the long day.

At least he had managed to talk to Tirwen. Yes, it wasn't for long, but it didn't feel too awkward. Then he thought about it again and realised that it was quite awkward, as they were talking over an unconscious girl's body.

It troubled him that Tirwen doubted herself because she hadn't been the one to go into the cave, even when it was very clear that she could not have moved any of the rocks to make the gap wider. Then again, in the reverse scenario he may have thought the same way. It surprised him how much they had in common.

When he left his room the next morning, Bilbo said nothing of the shadows under his eyes. This didn't surprise him, as by now the nightmares that woke him every night were so common that it was almost unheard of for Frodo to have any other reason to lack in sleep. However, what Bilbo did say, which Frodo agreed instantly, was that when Frodo went to visit Irina he should invite Tirwen over for tea.

Frodo's heart gave a funny little flutter at the thought of him and Tirwen being able to talk in a proper, domestic environment, over a cup of tea. He would find some way to shoo Bilbo out of the house, not immediately of course, but still…

He made his way over to the Healing room, to find Celebrian and Tirwen sitting on opposite sides of Irina's bed. To his delight, the young girl was sitting up and eating a bowl of porridge on a tray that rested over her knees.

"Good morning, Ring-bearer." Celebrian murmured softly.

As he had the previous day, Frodo bristled at the title. He knew that Celebrian only meant it out of respect, but all it did was bring back memories of the quest. Perhaps he would mention it to her kindly one day.

Tirwen and Irina also politely greeted him, and he responded to all three of them. Smiling down at Irina, he asked how she was.

"I am fine now, thank you, Frodo. Tirwen has told me how you rescued me, and a bit about what you did for Midlde-earth, as well." She reeled off, speaking quite fast.

Frodo tried to gauge her age, but with Elves it was always difficult. If he was going by human terms, he would say about twelve. Which, of course, for a hobbit is roughly twenty.

He hoped Tirwen hadn't told her too much, as his story was not one to share with such a young girl.

"That is good to hear. I'm sure Tirwen told you how it was she who found you, and then came to fetch me because she could not fit inside the cave." Frodo said instead, pointedly ignoring Tirwen when she turned to him in surprise.

As expected, Irina shook her head. "No, it was Lady Celebrian who told me that."

Frodo nodded. They shared some more small talk and Frodo found out that Irina's parents had been with her all night, until Celebrian ordered them to go and get some sleep. Eventually, it was clear that she was growing tired and needed some rest herself.

Frodo and Tirwen left her in Celebrian's care and headed outside.

"Tirwen." Frodo began, having resigned himself to not go back to being silent. "Would you like to come round for a cup of tea this afternoon?"

Her eyes widened, and Frodo found he could almost see barriers flashing up inside her mind. He hoped she could overcome them and say yes. He wanted to talk to her, to learn more about her. It seemed like they had something in common, so he wanted to find out if they could help each other. But she would have to co-operate.

Hardly any time passed, but to Frodo it felt like many minutes before she answered.

"I would very much like that, thank you."

* * *

The rest of the morning, Tirwen spent running around her cottage adjoining Celebrian's magnificent home, wondering what to wear and whether it was a good idea or whether she should just tell Frodo that she couldn't go, only she couldn't come up with a good enough excuse.

Sildor found her frantically pacing her bedroom, various dresses flung unceremoniously over the bed and floor. He instantly grabbed her by the arm and took both her hands in his.

"Calm down." He insisted. "What's put you in such a mood?"

She knew that Sildor meant nothing romantic by the gesture or the soft words. He was her best friend, and he knew her well. She would often get into a state like this, and the cause was usually something that triggered a reminder of her past in Middle-earth.

Tirwen took several deep breaths before replying, as she remembered Celebrian instructing her to do. "Frodo has invited me to tea this afternoon."

Sildor nodded. "That is a good thing, then. He wishes to befriend you. I remember reading that inviting a guest for tea is a hobbit's gesture of friendship and welcome."

So, with Sildor's gentle coaxing, Tirwen dressed in a pale yellow gown with a brown sash around the waist, made her hair presentable and headed over to the hobbits' house an hour after lunch.

She was greeted by Frodo, but could hear noises from inside, so she presumed that Bilbo would also be joining them. That both comforted and mildly annoyed her; the thought of being alone with Frodo again was daunting, but it was also what she wanted, as she wanted to at least try to speak openly with him and couldn't imagine doing it with Bilbo present.

Going inside, she was struck by the homely feel of the 'hobbit hole'. Granted, she had helped to build the dwelling and had been inside several times, but now it was actually lived in and thus much more welcoming.

A table covered with breads, jams, butter, scones and various other similar foodstuffs, and of course a pot of tea, sat in the main room. The sweet scents mixed with the slight sharpness of the tea delighted her nose and she felt a smile come to her face. Frodo indicated she sit first.

She did so, but refrained from touching anything on the table until Frodo had also sat down and Bilbo had appeared, poured them each a cup of tea, and taken his seat.

The next half an hour was made up of small talk. Bilbo, especially, did a lot of the talking. She heard a lot of Hobbiton and other places in Middle-earth that she had never visited, but wanted to. He eagerly shared with her tales of his own adventures, deliberately avoiding saying anything about Frodo or the Ring. Then, she found herself the teller, as Bilbo – and eventually, Frodo – enquired as to her life on Tol Eressea.

She told them of Sildor, of Celebrian, but avoided mentioning why they both meant so much to her. However, at both of their eager faces, she trailed off, looking down. They wanted to hear what she didn't feel she could tell.

Then Frodo did something that made Tirwen feel incredibly grateful towards him. He turned to Bilbo and said, "Oh, you asked me to remind you that Gandalf wanted to show you a tower of some sort, remember? He said to meet him there at three hours past midday. It's nearly time."

Tirwen could see on Bilbo's face that this was a complete fabrication, but to her relief he played along. "Ah yes. Thank you, Frodo-lad, for reminding me. I apologise, Tirwen, for not being able to stay any longer. I shall see you again."

He stood and dipped his head to her. She smiled and did the same. He then clapped Frodo on the shoulder, and left.

They were alone.

 **I know, a bit of a sudden ending to the chapter, but that's only cause I had to end it and there seemed as good a place as any. Next chapter is where we get into an idea that Aria Breuer had as to one way the Elves help those who come to Tol Eressea heal. Till next time ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone ^_^ I hope you're all enjoying this, even though I'm still getting no reviews except Aria Breuer and now LOTCR. So...yeah, I hope you like the story. The idea for the Cave of Trials in this and subsequent chapters came from Aria Breuer, so a big thank you to her. Also, the phrase 'Quel marth' used in this chapter is Elvish (I think it's Sindarin) for 'Good luck'. Enjoy ^_^**

There was a moment of silence. Frodo wondered how he was going to tell her what he had been thinking about. He supposed others would tell him just to say it and see what happened, but he didn't want to scare Tirwen.

She surprised him by murmuring, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied, relieved that she, too, wanted to talk to him without Bilbo there. "I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"He is nice, your uncle." She added, smiling somewhat shyly at him.

"He is." Frodo agreed. "Only, he's not my uncle. He's actually my cousin, even though there's almost eighty years between us." Her eyes widened, but she only nodded. _Well, it's now or never_ , Frodo thought. "Tirwen…I've been thinking and, well, it seems like we are both here for a reason. What I mean is, I don't think you just came here like other Elves did; to answer the call of the sea. I came for healing, and I get the feeling that…you did too."

She looked up at him and he saw several emotions cross her eyes. Surprise, gratitude and hope, before a barrier blocked off the meanings behind them. "Yes. You are correct."

Frodo felt nerves twisting his insides. He had been afraid that she would retreat.

"Well…I know that we both have friends and people who care about us, but what I was thinking is…" he trailed off. Maybe he was being silly. They had only known each other for a matter of days. How could he expect Tirwen to want to be such a close friend?

"Please…go on." Tirwen suddenly murmured.

Surprised, and encouraged, Frodo did.

"It might be nice to have someone to talk to who has not known you, and the same for me. Bilbo, Gandalf and even Elrond have been there with me for at least part of the way, or known me before-hand. It sounds like Sildor and Celebrian, and others, have been the same for you. A fresh face, and someone to share experiences with, might help us both to heal."

"You mean, you want us to be friends, so we can help each other recover?" she asked hesitantly.

"Exactly." Frodo was relieved that she understood.

She looked down, pondering it. For a brief moment, Frodo had a vision of Tirwen sitting inside a translucent tower, the walls thick and solid, as she tried to reach out. Then he blinked, and she was looking up at him.

"I would like that very much, Frodo."

Part of him felt like jumping up and singing from his relief and hope as to what their friendship could accomplish, but another part reminded him not to scare Tirwen off. Instead, he said, "Thank you."

They spent the next few hours talking, hesitantly at first and then a bit more openly. Tirwen, by unspoken agreement, did not ask about the Ring yet, which Frodo was grateful for. In return, he did not ask her about her past. They merely asked about each other, finding out their likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc. Tirwen, as it turned out, liked to paint and one of her favourite things to do was to go to the beach with some paper and brushes and paint images that came to her mind. Frodo revealed his love of writing. They promised to show each other their works.

It was growing dark when there was a knock on the door.

Frodo apologised to Tirwen before going to answer it.

"Lady Celebrian, hello. What brings you here?" Frodo asked, surprised.

She smiled. "Hello, Frodo. I was told that Tirwen was here."

"Yes, she is. Come in."

Frodo led the way to the room where Tirwen was sitting, noticing how Celebrian somehow didn't seem awkward even though she was bending down due to the hobbit-sized ceiling; everything she did was graceful.

Tirwen and Celebrian greeted each other, before the latter revealed the reason for her seeking out the younger Elf woman.

"The Cave of Trials has been completed." She said. "It is ready for you, and anyone else who wishes to attempt the challenges."

Tirwen's eyes widened with some sort of understanding, but Frodo was lost.

"What is the Cave of Trials?"

Celebrian turned to him. "It was decided several years ago that our traditional methods of emotional and mental healing were not always sufficient. Tirwen is one of those who we felt needed something more. The Cave of Trials was built as a more extreme, but more effective way of healing."

"What is in the cave?" Frodo asked.

"That, we cannot tell you. It is for those who enter to find out themselves. You and your cousin, if you feel it necessary, may also enter the Cave." Celebrian told him.

"I would like to go in tomorrow." Tirwen said. Celebrian turned to her, and surprise was clear on her face, but she nodded.

"As long as that is what you wish."

"I would also." Frodo added. He was curious as to what this Cave contained and, if it would kick-start his own healing, why not give it a try? Besides, he wanted to show Tirwen that he would be there for her, going through every step she did with her, so they would come out the other side together.

"Understood. I will notify Elrond, Galadrial and Gandalf. They will all wish to be there. I will come to collect you both at first light tomorrow."

With that, she left. The instant she was gone, Tirwen tapped Frodo on the shoulder.

"Frodo, maybe you are not ready to enter the Cave yet. The Elves have not even begun your healing, whereas I have been here for years and nothing has worked until now. Do not go in yet. Wait and see."

But Frodo shook his head. "Believe me, Tirwen, I do not doubt the Elves' methods. But if years at home in the Shire, with Sam's loving family surrounding me and friends everywhere did not help, then I think there is nothing wrong with trying something a little more."

She frowned at him, but nodded. "Alright. Thank you for inviting me over. It has been…very nice."

Frodo smiled at her. "Thank you, too. Tomorrow may help us get started."

He knew she understood what he meant when she gave him a soft smile in return, before leaving.

* * *

Tirwen struggled to rest that night, though she knew she had to. There just seemed to be so much to think about. Frodo's suggestion that they become friends to work together and heal had thrown her for a loop. Yes, it was everything she had been hoping for, but she wasn't expecting the opportunity to arise so soon.

She was grateful to Frodo for that, but also even more confused. He certainly was unlike anyone she had ever known. If she didn't know, she would've been hard pressed to tell that he was in need of healing at all. But no…the signs were there. In his eyes; the deep sorrow that he tried and failed to hide, the way he would sometimes go silent and stare off into the distance. Several times she had seen his hand reach up to his neck, as though searching for something that wasn't there, but she doubted he was even aware of the movement. He still walked around armed, though there wasn't any use for a weapon here.

Then there was the Cave. She had known of its construction since it began, as she was well aware that her condition was one of the main reasons why the Cave was suggested. She had no idea what challenges awaited her inside and, though she was determined to go in, she was also terrified and worried.

Several of the healing methods of the Elves had caused her to relive certain events of her past. Things she wanted to forget. All the time she was told that forgetting would never bring closure, but every time she remembered it got worse. The depression, the desire to be away from anyone and everyone…the periods of time she couldn't even remember. Those are the times that scared her the most.

And Frodo…volunteering to go in as well, when he knew nothing about it and hadn't even attempted anything else yet. She supposed it was his way of telling her that they really were in this together. She was touched, but also worried that it would badly affect him, too.

Eventually, after several hours, Tirwen managed to convince herself that there was no use worrying. What happened tomorrow would happen and there would be nothing she could do to stop events from progressing. One thing she promised herself; she would have to be brave enough to go in first.

It was with that same thought that she woke to Celebrian knocking on her door. By now, she had been visited so many times by the Lady that she could recognise her pattern of knocking.

"I will be with you shortly." Tirwen said. There was no response, but she knew Celebrian had heard her. She got dressed as quickly as she could, trying hard to quell the nerves that had returned the second she opened her eyes.

Celebrian could tell, when Tirwen opened the door. She took Tirwen's hands in hers and kissed them gently.

"My dear, you know that this must help. Nothing else has. I refuse to believe you are a lost cause; there are no lost causes. Be brave. Be strong. Do what feels right."

Tirwen didn't quite know what Celebrian meant by that last part, but she nodded and promised that she would.

Celebrian led her deep into the forest and soon, up ahead, she could see a small crowd had gathered around what she presumed was the Cave. Frodo and Bilbo were already there, though the elder hobbit did not look as though he was going to go inside. Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel, Sildor and several other Elves who either knew her well enough to be called friends or must have known Frodo were arranged in a semi-circle around the two hobbits. Sildor broke away from the circle as they approached, embracing Tirwen fondly.

"Good luck, mellon nin." He whispered, bestowing a kiss on her forehead.

She stepped towards the gaping entrance of the Cave, black except for a few feet that showed walls that were smooth and round. Less a cave and more like an Elf-made tunnel.

"Tirwen, formerly of Rivendell, shall now be the first to enter the Cave of Trials. May the Valar protect her and return her to us in a better place." Elrond announced. "From what I have heard, Tirwen deserves to have this honour. Quel marth.*"

Tirwen looked back. "Thank you."

Then she stepped forwards into the black unknown.

 **Well, you'll all just have to wait and see what the Cave of Trials contains. I think you'll like the idea I came up with. Just to clarify, Aria gave me the idea for there to BE a cave with certain challenges inside, but she left it up to me as to WHAT those challenges were. Until next time ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I left you all with a cliffhanger and I know this chapter has been long-awaited, but my computer basically crashed on me and it's taken this long to get fixed. I hope you can all forgive me. So, please enjoy this chapter, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, etc.**

For about a minute, Tirwen walked blindly. About ten metres in, the tunnel began to slope downwards, so she knew she was heading underground. The going was slow, as she did not want to trip, but she didn't mind.

She was now very nervous, and began regretting her decision to go into the Cave at such short notice. Several times she paused and turned around, wishing to head back. But at each moment she would steel herself and continue. She started to sing softly to herself, in an effort to quell her fears. It was a song she remembered Celebrian used to sing her, several years ago when she had first arrived on the island. After a little while, lights appeared ahead.

She soon reached them and found, much to her relief, that the way would be lit by torches from here on. The torches did not hold fire, but some ethereal light that turned the dark of the tunnel into day. She was not afraid of the dark, as her senses were as sharp as any Elf's, but it still helped.

Perhaps five minutes after she had entered the tunnel, she reached an area where the walls and ceiling ballooned outwards into a cave, which was also brightly lit by a huge chandelier, embedded in the rock above. On all the walls were mirrors, so that no matter where she looked, she saw only her own scared-looking reflection staring back at her.

" _What do you see?_ "

The voice made her jump. She looked around wildly, but she was alone. The voice seemed to come from all around her. There was something strangely comforting about it; the words were warm, the tone kind. It was definitely a female voice.

Tirwen turned and looked at herself in the mirrors again; turning to get every angle, moving closer to study her face. Something told her that she had to answer honestly, and in detail.

"I see an Elf maiden, who appears scared and nervous." She began. "There is sorrow in her eyes, but also hope. She is shorter than most Elves, and greatly resembles her mother, Cillian." Tirwen gulped.

" _What do you see?"_ the voice asked again, just as calmly as before. Tirwen described herself again, focusing more on her appearance. She continued to refer to herself as 'she', because she had always held onto the belief that the person in the mirror was someone separate to yourself.

 _"_ _Try a final time, my child. I ask what you see. I do not ask for a description of the girl in the mirror."_ The voice murmured again, in the same, smooth tones as before.

Tirwen frowned; what did the voice mean? How could she answer the question of what she saw without a description?

She sat down in front of the mirror, thinking it over. She studied her face again, as though it would reveal some clue as to the answer to the riddle. After a few minutes, she was about to give up, when something changed.

She saw it. The girl in the mirror changed. Her eyes, previously focussed, drooped in defeat. The brief light in them left. And then Tirwen knew, that the girl in the mirror wasn't just anyone.

"I see myself." She said firmly. As she spoke the words, the understanding of them seemed to settle around her, and the figure in the mirror no longer seemed like a separate person. _She_ was the girl. Tirwen was the one who looked scared and in need of healing. Finally, she felt able to fully admit that to herself.

There was no response from the mysterious voice, but one of the mirrors opposite her swung inwards like a door, revealing another stretch of tunnel. Feeling somewhat lighter, Tirwen began walking down it. This tunnel was also well-lit.

She was expecting another room, so it was a surprise when she reached a wooden door, carved perfectly to fit into the round shape of the tunnel. It reminded her of the door to Bag End.

" _Now, tell me about why you need to be healed. What caused your emotional and mental pain? When did it occur? Why do you wish to recover from it?"_

Tirwen hesitated.

She had spoken of what had happened to her many times before, and each time it had been a terrible chore. The flashbacks that accompanied the words, and the feelings that went with them, grew too much to bear. She did not want to go through it all again.

"No. I cannot. I am sorry." Tirwen whispered, feeling ashamed.

" _Try."_

Tirwen squeezed her eyes tight shut, wanting to block out the voice, the world, and everything.

It was several minutes, or maybe even half an hour, before she was able to open her mouth and start talking. Her words were hesitant at first, but then, as her emotions grew, her voice did, too.

"Thirteen years ago in Rivendell, on the mainland of Arda, I was out with a group of who I thought were my friends. We had known each other for nearly a century. We travelled to the river, intending to have a picnic there. We had all known each other for over a century and did many things together. But I did not know the evil they all hid in their hearts. To this day I still do not know why they did what they did. Perhaps the evil that spread out of Mordor entered their hearts. Perhaps something else." She sighed, as the images of her next words already began flitting through her mind. Each one stung, and she flinched, though it was not a physical pain.

 _"_ _Go on, my child."_

"We...we were attacked. By a group of criminal Men who had escaped from a prison. There were about ten of them, and four of us. We were unarmed, as never in our wildest dreams had we expected to be attacked so close to Rivendell. My...friends...managed to escape, but I was not quick enough. The last thing I remembered was looking up at their faces, and seeing as they turned away from me with coldness in their hearts. It was only later, when my parents questioned them as to my whereabouts, that a rescue party was sent. By then it was too late."

More images. The torture, the pain, the touching of drunk-Men only too happy to have an Elven woman in their midst. Tirwen didn't realise she had crouched down and was holding her head in her hands until she felt tears silently sliding down her cheeks.

"They betrayed me." She gasped. "If they hadn't have been questioned, I would have been killed before anyone found me."

The mysterious voice was silent, but the door swung open. It was a couple of minutes before Tirwen had collected herself enough to stand and walk through. She couldn't stop the crying, though.

There was another room beyond. No mirrors, this time, but a ladder at the far end where the light of day could be seen.

Tirwen headed towards the latter, confused and slightly annoyed. Was that it? She didn't feel very healed at all. All it had done was make her relive those horrific memories again.

But before she had even gotten halfway across the room, a glowing figure appeared before her.

It was a woman with long golden hair and an elegant grey dress. Her pale skin gave off a warm radiance. Her outline was blurred, as though she was not completely corporeal. Tirwen, somehow instinctively, knew who she was.

"My Lady Este!" she gasped, dropping to her knees in awe. The Vala of healing.

Este smiled and placed a hand on Tirwen's forehead. She felt a warm feeling spread throughout her from the point of touch and she closed her eyes, revelling in the feeling. Her heart felt lighter than it had in a long time. Her mind also felt freer. The shadowy images that had haunted her since she started to tell her story vanished. It was not a full healing, but it was the best she had felt in a many years.

"You have been very brave, Tirwen. For honesty requires bravery. You still have a way to go, but my gift to you is a beginning. The rest is up to you. Go now, and rejoin your friends on the surface." Este's voice washed over her like waves.

"Thank you." Was all Tirwen could get out, as there were again tears rolling down her face, but they were tears of awe and gratefulness.

Este faded away. The room seemed somewhat dark without her radiance. The feeling had also faded slightly, but it had not left and for that, Tirwen was extremely happy. She climbed up the ladder, unable to take the smile off her face.

Frodo, Celebrian, Elrond and Galadriel were there to welcome her back, helping her to her feet.

"How do you feel?" Celebrian asked.

Tirwen turned her smile to the Lady. "Quit excellent."

Celebrian nodded, understanding.

Frodo's eyes went wide, and he returned her smile. "That's wonderful, Tirwen!"

"Your turn." Tirwen told him, wanting him to experience the same happiness.

Frodo nodded, eyes bright with hope.

 **Frodo's turn next. You'll have to wait and find out if the Cave has the same effect on him.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I've been getting slack with this story, but I've been losing my LOTR inspiration due to the fact of joining the Supernatural fandom, but the other day I finally got inspiration to do the next chapter of this story. So time to see what Frodo faces in the Cave of Trials :)**

Frodo was relieved to see Tirwen come out of the Cave's exit looking far happier than she had going in. Though he had barely known her for any time at all, he was a caring person and so that had quickly extended to the Elven maiden. Tirwen didn't seem like she wanted to share too much of what went on in the Cave, but she was more relaxed and calm, which was good enough for Frodo.

He stepped towards the entrance once they returned, ready.

A hand on his arm stopped him and he looked up to see Galadriel. "Young Frodo, remember: you will not necessarily face the same Trials as Tirwen did. The Cave is designed to morph to the needs of the one who enters. Good luck."

Frodo nodded. The news came as a surprise to him, but he wasn't going to let a bit of a surprise stop him. He was sick and tired of the Ring's influence on him. It had made his life horrific for the time he carried it, nearly ending his life more than once, and even now it's cold, ethereal claws still gripped his soul. The Ring was dead, but the lingering will within Frodo was not. He begrudged it this power, this feeling inside him.

Because the tiniest part of his soul still desired the Ring. Though it was destroyed. Though Mount Doom lay far beyond his reach. There was a part of him, a part he despised, that yearned for it's power...

As he stepped inside the Cave, he was determined. By the time he had been walking for a few minutes, he was scared.

He had not the faintest idea what the Cave had in store for him. Would it mess with his head? Would it make him remember things? Things that he'd much rather never revisit again.

He shivered, though it was quite humid. The Cave - well, more of a tunnel - walls were brightly lit, but it didn't seem that way to Frodo. Hobbits, by their very nature, weren't claustrophobic, yet being down here, so alone with his own thoughts and his own memories...it made the hairs stand up on his feet and the back of his neck.

The tunnel also reminded him of the one that led to the Cracks of Doom.

A couple of minutes later, to Frodo's absolute shock and horror, he saw an orange glow appear as he neared the end of the tunnel. It also got a lot warmer.

Surely he had begun hallucinating. Surely this could not be real.

But it was. Two hundred more steps and the sides and roof of the tunnel melted away into a long, thin strip of rocky ground, surrounded by molten lava. What was even more horrific is that, as Frodo looked down, he saw and felt the Ring hanging around his neck again. Gripping it, he ripped the chain off his neck, holding it as far away from him as he could.

"What sort of healing is this?" Frodo asked to empty air. He was shaking all over. "What is going on?!"

Frodo doubted he could be more surprised and shocked than he already was, but he jumped when a voice replied to him.

"Be patient, Frodo Baggins, and you will understand."

It was a woman's voice; the most beautiful voice Frodo had ever heard. Her words and the tone they were said in seemed to calm his racing heart slightly. He swallowed, trying to remind himself that this wasn't real even as the memories resurfaced.

His memories of that last day were vague. Fire. The Eye. The Ring. Exhaustion. Fire. It was an endless cycle. Sometimes he forgot that Sam was with him, sometimes he remembered. The closer they got to the top of the mountain, the more often he forgot. The Ring surrounded him, covered him almost lovingly like a blanket.

Constantly it whispered. Told him that he was a fool for wanting to destroy it, when it could grant him anything and everything he ever wanted. Bring his parents back. Bring Gandalf back. Take away the pain and the weariness. Whatever he was desiring most at the time. Sometimes it was as simple as a drink of clean water. But somehow, every time, he found the will to refuse. He must destroy it. He could not master the Ring, he could not go up against Sauron, so he must destroy it.

The feelings weren't quite the same now. More like shadows, remnants of memory swirled around him in the heat from the lava, in the fluctuating weight of the object dangling from it's chain...

"Walk to the edge." The voice suggested. It was a suggestion, not a command. For the first time Frodo realised that, unlike in the real Mount Doom, Frodo was welcome to turn back and leave the Cave. But he did not. He trusted the voice.

In a few seconds, he was standing on the same place that he had stood at not so long ago. Sam wasn't with him and neither would Gollum show up to wrestle the Ring from his grasp. He looked down at the stump of his missing finger...

"You must face what haunts you the most."

What haunts him the most? Frodo ponders that for a moment. Whenever he remembered this point in time, what is it that taunts his mind and threatens to drag him into everlasting despair? Is it the pull of the Ring? The physical weariness? The hopelessness?

No, he realises. What upsets him the most is that he gave in. At the pinnacle moment, the end of the road, he gave in and claimed the Ring as his own. It was such a struggle, those few minutes standing where he stood now. He had resisted, by Eru, he had resisted so hard. But he was so tired...so tired...and the Ring had appeared so beautiful to him, promising to remove all pains.

He looked down at the replica in his hand. It looked nothing but pure evil now. The curve of the metal representing the endless cycle that his mind went through in those long days in Mordor.

What haunted him the most is that he failed. In the end, it was not by his hand that the Ring was destroyed, it was by Gollum's.

 _And that was okay._

That thought shocked him more than anything else. But slowly, he realised that it was true. Gandalf himself had hinted that Gollum would have an important part to play in the end. Frodo realised that he should not be disappointed, but glad that there was someone to destroy the Ring, when he was unable to...

It still bothered him.

"Do it now." The voice said gently. "Drop the Ring into the fire now."

He looked down at it. Though he knew it was not the real Ring, it looked real enough.

He raised it over the boiling lava and, as easy as anything, let the chain slide out of his hand and it and the Ring plummet into the fire. As he watched it fall, Frodo felt an elated feeling of satisfaction fill him. His mind and heart felt lighter. He felt a small smile cross his face.

Between one blink of his eyes and the next, the replica of the Crack of Doom vanished and Frodo was standing in a large round cave. At the far end there was a ladder illuminated by a beam of sunlight from the exit above.

A glowing light appeared in front of him, manifesting itself into a woman: the source of the voice.

Frodo had never seen her before, never even seen a painting, but he knew who she was.

He approached her in awe. "Lady Este..."

The Vala smiled warmly. "Frodo Baggins, your task was most arduous but also incredibly important and necessary. The Ring was an evil unlike any other currently in existence; few could have carried it for so long and so far. The closer you grew to Mt Doom, the more powerful the Ring became. Yet still you resisted. You resisted until no one, living or dead, could have possibly resisted anymore. You did not fail, Frodo, you saved Middle-earth. The Ring is gone. Let go of its attachment to you."

She reached out and placed a soft hand on his chest, over the area where the Ring had hung.

Frodo took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he felt an incredible weight leave him. The part of him that still desired the Ring was gone, the guilt over his assumed failure had melted away.

When he opened his eyes, Este was gone. Slowly, feeling almost like he was in a dream, he walked over to the ladder and climbed up.

Friendly hands reached for him, pulled him back to the surface. He nodded and smiled at each of them, barely registering the faces. Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond, Celebrian, Bilbo...

He sought out the one face who he knew would be anxious, but would not be right there. As his eyes met Tirwen's worried ones, he dipped his head in a nod of acknowledgement that the Cave had gone a long way towards healing him, and he saw her smile in relief and joy.

For the first time in such a long time, Frodo felt like a free hobbit again.

 **Well, that was intense. I hope it came out alright. Reviews are always appreciated. The story is not ending here, there will be probably a couple of more chapters. I hope everyone enjoyed it, till next time ^_^**


End file.
